A Chipette Reunion
by CosmicKitten89
Summary: The Chipettes visit Australia for their first international concert and get more than they bargained for when they discover their origins.
1. Plane ride

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. This disclaimer applies to subsequent chapters.)

A great white expanse of cumulus clouds spread over the Pacific Ocean. They were so bright that nobody who looked at them from below would doubt that they were as solid as a cotton comforter.

But they brushed past Jeanette's airplane window like vanishing wisps of smoke.

Jeanette's eyes held an expression of dreamy rapture. She and her sisters were on the plane to their birth country, Australia, for their very first concert there.

Simon, sitting in the seat beside Jeanette's window seat, seemed rather unnerved by her blissfulness.

"Um, Jeanette, aren't you a little nervous, I mean; I've heard all of your stories about Australia…"

"But that's all in the past now. We are going to see Olivia, and make her proud, and explore the outback and observe the unique fauna that the continent of Oceania has to offer-"

"Not to mention become internationally famous!" Brittany interrupted. She and Alvin were fighting over an issue of _Us Weekly_.

Theodore and Eleanor were fighting over the last pack of airline peanuts.

"My, my, why must our siblings have petty quarrels instead of enjoying a peaceful flight?" asked Simon.

"I don't know," said Jeanette as she looked over Simon's shoulder at the textbook on topology theory he was reading.

"Say, may I borrow that?"

"Sorry," said Simon, "but you will have to wait until I'm done."

"Fine," said Jeanette, "but you will have to wait until I'm done to read my BRAND-NEW book on quantum molecular dynamics!"

Simon snapped his book shut. "Not the new one by Dr.-"

"Uh huh. The very one."

Both of them had finished both books by the time the plane landed in Sydney.

Alvin stumbled exhaustedly off the plane, his eyes and mouth wide at the brightness of the midday sun.

"We were on that plane for like ten hours," he exclaimed, "and it's still daytime! The sun doesn't set anymore! Armageddon, everybody! It's the end of the world!"

"Alvin, everybody knows that a westbound flight chases the sunset; therefore, Australia is several hours behind us. Well, actually, several hours ahead of us, because we crossed the International Date Line."

"Well, daytime or not, I've…" Brittany yawned. "… got to get some beauty sleep for tomorrow's concert."

"Actually, that concert is tonight," said Jeanette. "International Date Line, remember?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and check into a hotel so that we can get rested for tonight!"

Dave checked out a room for Simon and Theodore and a room for him and Alvin (he insisted on rooming with Alvin, despite Alvin's protests, so that he could keep an eye on him).

The Chipettes were already booked for the three-bed luxury suite on the top floor.

Brittany sighed contentedly as she rode the elevator. "This has got to be the nicest hotel we've ever stayed at! Not only that, but we get the best room in the whole hotel, girls!"

Brittany slipped the card key through the slot and twisted the gold-plated handle open.

As soon as the door was opened, the doors dropped their luggage and the air erupted with not three but six screams.

"Um, déjà vu, anyone?" asked Jeanette.


	2. Those impostors

The Chipettes were face-to-face with three female chipmunks, one in each bed.

The one in the center bed tossed her tousled light strawberry blonde hair aside to remove the eye covers from her lime-green eyes and tossed the covers off from her shapely body, dressed in silky red lingerie. She rose from the bed and walked closer to Brittany, who could now see that she was quite a bit older than she and her sisters; probably in her thirties.

"What are you three brats doing in our room?" she screamed.

"How did you even get a spare card key?" asked the chipmunk in the bed on the left of her, a stout one with dark brown hair and copper eyes dressed in a light blue nightgown.

"I guess they have spares," said the one in the bed on the strawberry blonde's right, who was a lanky platinum blonde with ocean blue eyes.

"Well, I guess it was a mistake that they double-booked our room," said the strawberry blonde. "Now if you don't mind, we've got a concert tonight, and we need to rest up-"

"Hey, wait a minute, we've got a concert too!" said Brittany.

"Well, then, I guess you three will have to book another room."

"Hold on a second! We just got off the plane from a ten-hour flight to our first concert in Australia, which means we are majorly jet-lagged, so we need the luxury suite more than you do!"

"You know, maybe we could just let them borrow the beds…" said the brunette.

"Shut up, Marlene," the strawberry blonde said as she put on her red night robe and pink bunny slippers. "I'm going to the manager to get to the bottom of this!"

She pushed the Chipettes aside and got inside the elevator.

Marlene opened her glasses case and put on a pair of hot pink cat eye glasses. "Well, I'm up. How about you, Darlene?"

Darlene the platinum blonde chipmunk woman was snoring.

"Well, I guess you three can share my bed for now."

"But I hate sharing beds!" Brittany complained. "Jeanette's legs get in the way, and Eleanor hogs the pillow!"  
>"And you, Brittany, hog the blanket!" Eleanor retorted.<p>

"Well, that's too bad, because my sister isn't going to like it if she doesn't have a bed to sleep in when she is through with cussing out the manager," said Marlene.

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor, so my legs don't get in the way," said Jeanette.  
>"It's OK, Jeanette, you can sleep on my side," said Eleanor.<p>

"Hey! I don't want your fat butt to roll over and push me off…"

But the bed was enormous, a king-size, and with the plushest pillows and mattress and the finest linen they had ever slept on, so the Chipettes slept soundly without awareness of each other.

The Chipettes woke to the sound of the adult chipmunks bustling around, showering, doing their makeup and getting dressed. Brittany inwardly complained about them taking so long.

_I need to get washed and groomed and beautified for the concert too! Hurry up you old hags!_

When the adults were finished, the Chipettes were left with only thirty minutes to get ready for the concert. Brittany pushed her sisters out of the way to get into the show.

Brittany practiced her vocals while lathering, rinsing, repeating twice, and conditioning.

"Hurry up, Brittany, we've only got twenty minutes left!" Jeanette complained.

Brittany hastily scrubbed a loofah over her body and got out, releasing so much steam that Jeanette coughed and banged her face against the shower door, her vision obscured from the fog on her glasses.

Jeanette and Eleanor each took a quick shower while Brittany wiped the fog off the mirror, applied makeup, blow-dried and sprayed her hair, and dressed into her sparkly pink sequined dress.

Brittany scowled when she saw how Jeanette and Eleanor looked.

"Eleanor, your hair is still wet! And Jeanette, seriously, did you do your makeup in the shower?"

Brittany immediately began to blow-dry Eleanor with one hand while artfully smearing foundation over Jeanette's face with the other, while Jeanette looked down at her watch.

"Brittany, we have three minutes until the show…"

"_Three minutes?"_

Brittany dropped the hair dryer, ran out the door, and repeatedly tapped the down button on the elevator.

"Hurry up girls! I have no time to wait for you, and I can't go without you!"

Eleanor turned the hairdryer off and scrambled into the elevator along with Jeanette.

Dave was tapping his foot at the bottom floor with the boys.

"What took you so long girls? We're running late for the concert!"

"Sorry, Dave, but our hotel room was accidentally booked to-"

"No time, just get in the car," said Dave.

Brittany sighed. "Why couldn't we ride there in a limousine?"

Dave said, "just be grateful that you are performing at the Sydney Opera House. It's not often that they hold pop concerts, and the boys and I had a hard time getting you girls a gig there."

Dave arrived at the Opera House seven minutes late for the girls' performance. He frantically rushed around until he found where the girls were scheduled to perform.

"All right, girls – uh oh."

The girls found that the same three chipmunk women who had stolen their hotel room had stolen their gig at the concert.

The strawberry blonde one, dressed in a slinky red dress, was the lead singer, and she was dancing around with the microphone while Marlene and Darlene sang in the background while Marlene played a piano and Darlene played the drums.

"Let's get into physical!

Let me hear your body talk, body talk!"

The lead singer then got on top of the piano and sprawled into model-esque poses on top of it.

The song ended, and Marlene began to play "Hopelessly Devoted to You".

Brittany scowled at Alvin stared at the sexy singer, mouth agape. But she had to admit, the three of them had talent.

When the song ended, the announcer shouted, "Let's give a round of applause for the Chipettes!"

"Those Olivia Newton-John wannabes are the wrong Chipettes!" Brittany screeched, but she could not be heard over the applause.

The boys and the girls began to run over to the stage while the Chipette impostors curtsied and got off the stage. Brittany drew a breath, preparing to cuss those other Chipettes out, but it came out as a gasp when she saw the boys run over to the lead singer and hug her like a longtime friend or family member.


	3. Chipettes, meet the Chipettes!

"Hey, girls, I would like to introduce you to Charlene," said Alvin. "Charlene and I go way back."

"_Charlene?"_ Brittany's blue eyes turned green and red with envy and rage. "But – but – she is, like, twenty years older than you!"

Alvin laughed. "It's not like that; we did a few songs together, you know, when I was a kid, to help her along with her career… Hey, I didn't know you were part of a band."

"Well, I apologize for… the way I've been acting… these are my sisters Marlene and Darlene," Charlene said. "Together we are the Chipettes."

"Hey, we are the Chipettes!" shouted Brittany. "Copycats!"

"For your information, we were the Chipettes before the three of you were born!" Charlene retorted.

"Please, please, ladies, no need to fight over legalities," said Alvin. "The Chipettes must never heard of Charlene the Chipette."  
>"Yeah, probably because you three were failures," said Brittany. "Wait a minute… Charlene the <em>Chipette<em>?"

Brittany turned her glowering face toward Alvin. "You allowed us to take the name Chipettes knowing that name was already taken?"

"Hehe… Must have slipped my mind…"

"Please, please, it was an honest mistake, we can leave it to the lawyers to handle it," said Jeanette. "My name is Jeanette, this is my sister Eleanor, and you've already met Brittany."

Charlene froze.

"Uh… eh…"

Marlene and Darlene caught Charlene as she fell.

"Charlene, are you all right?" Marlene asked.

"I'm… fine…"

"She must be tipsy," said Darlene. "She has been drinking quite a bit tonight. She gets like this when she's been drinking on top of being cranky. You guys should come up with another name. Like, how about the Chipmunks?"

"Already tried that name, and no, they are the Chipmunks!" shouted Brittany, pointing at the boys.

"Well, having the same name does explain why they double-booked our room at the hotel," said Jeanette.

"I need a drink!" shouted Charlene.

"Charlene, calm down!" shouted Marlene.

"You've been drinking enough!" said Darlene.

"I need a cigarette!"

"But Charlene, you quit smoking!" said Darlene.

"I need…"

"You need your medication," said Darlene. "You see, she's bipolar. Girls, how about we go back to the hotel…"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Brittany. "We still didn't get to do our concert!"

"They only booked one group called the Chipettes," said Marlene.

Brittany was in tears. "But… but… we were supposed to have our very first international concert, here in our home country Australia…"

Charlene moaned and swooned on top of Darlene.

"Charlene, calm down, we'll have you back in the limo in a second…"

"A _limo_!" Brittany screeched. "How did you has-beens get a limo when Alvin and the Chipmunks couldn't even get _us_ a limo?"

"You can come in the limo with us," said Marlene.

"WE ARE NOT HAS-BEENS!" Charlene suddenly screeched. "WE ARE VERY POPULAR IN THE CHIPMUNKS-ONLY COMMUNITY WHERE WE LIVE!"

"This is why Dave dropped Charlene," said Alvin.

When they got in the limo, Charlene tripped and fell into her seat. She cried and struck dramatic poses while her sisters attempted to strap on her seatbelt.

"Marlene, I would like to know more about this chipmunks-only community," said Jeanette.

"I would also like to know why Charlene is such a nut job!" said Brittany.

Marlene sighed. "Well, that's a long story. Wait until we get Charlene on her pills and in bed."

Darlene said, "Charlene's been this way ever since she lost her-"

Charlene screamed again, as if to purposely block out what Darlene was trying to say.

Charlene dug into her purse and dug out an audiotape labeled "The Chipmunks Go Hollywood".

"I'm on the label. See? Right there!"

The younger Chipettes looked at the songs on the back.

"You're the One That I Want", murmured Brittany. "Hmm, have you always been an Olivia Newton-John wannabe?"

"IT WENT PLATINUM! PLATINUM! AND THEN HE DROPPED ME… DROPPED ME!"

Darlene patted Charlene on the back. "There, there. We've got a second chance now with our new manager. That's her driving the limo, by the way."

The driver of the limo smiled silently into the rearview mirror.


	4. The old Chipettes

Charlene fell down while she was in the elevator. Once at the top, Marlene and Darlene rushed her into their room and shoved the pills down her throat.

"Thank you…" Charlene passed out on her bed.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Eleanor.

"Charlene is having one of those… episodes," said Marlene.

"She has severe anxiety disorder, and she gets panic attacks, particularly after she gets really angry," added Darlene.

Marlene pulled a picture out of her purse.

"That's us. The original Chipettes."

The young Chipettes looked at the tattered sepia tone photograph. Charlene, holding a microphone, stood in the center, her long hair worn down and cut in bangs. Darlene was on her left, wearing the same long ponytail that she was undoing at the moment. Marlene, on the right, wore the same perky braided pigtails, but her glasses appeared to be the rose-tinted sort in the picture.

"Charlene was an indie film actress and a model in addition to being the lead singer. However, there is not much money to be made in those professions when your fame is limited to a community of fewer than a thousand individuals.

"Charlene wanted to be world-famous. But back then, the rest of the world wasn't very kind to us chipmunks. Darlene and I were afraid of how they would treat us if we put ourselves out there. But Charlene… she felt that we were holding her back. She broke up with us, and we didn't hear from her for a long time. Last we heard, she moved to America to try to make it big there.

"Since the Chipettes were over, Darlene and I went on to pursue other professions. Darlene trained to be a nurse, and I went to university to become a marine biologist. We carried on, happy with our chosen professions, until Charlene returned from America, defeated, with substance abuse problems, and… harboring a lot of guilt."

"But you guys are stars now!" said Brittany.

"Well, your little boyfriends the Chipmunks opened a lot of doors for chipmunk-kind," said Marlene. "We reunited as a band, but it was only recently that we got signed to a record label outside of the chipmunk community. We are going home tomorrow, and in a couple of days we are having another concert!"

"Well, that looks like bad news for our career," said Jeanette.

Marlene sighed.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Brittany.

"You can have my bed," said Marlene.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," said Eleanor.

"Hey, why don't we call Olivia?" asked Jeanette. "She lives here in Sydney!"

"Great idea!" said Eleanor. "I'm sure that Olivia would have a place for us to stay!"

"Wait!"

Marlene grabbed a map out of her purse and handed it to Jeanette.

"To show you the way, if you ever want to visit the chipmunk colony."

"Thank you!" said Jeanette.

"You're welcome." Marlene, and Darlene for that matter, hugged the Chipettes goodbye.

"Folks sure are friendly down under," said Eleanor.


End file.
